fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Potwór z Loch Ness
Around The World Odcinek 20 Chris szuka Courtney Chris: Ostatnio w Around The World. Cały czas byliśmy w Afryce. Tym razem przywitały nas piramidy oraz mumia. Chciała sobie zrobić zupe z naszych bohaterów. Niestety. Potrzebujemy ich do programu, ale w sumie. To nie było by takie złe! Nie! Do rzeczy. Przed wylądowaniem w Egipcie rozpoczął się nowy konflikt! LeShawna nie zważając na stan Aminet zaczęła jej dogadywać, co skończyło się tak jak się skończyło. DJ i Harold nie patrząc na Beth postanowili się jej pozbyć. Oczywiście wścibska Beth musiała się o tym jak na złość dowiedzieć... Lindsay przeżywała załamanie nerwowe po eliminacji Millie, ale nasza ukochana Courtney musiała jej wylać klej na głowę! Za to lubie tą dziewczynę! Wie jak się odegrać na wrogach! W Egipcie postanowiłem z pomocą producentów, że rozwiązuje drużyny. Tym samym finałowa dziesiątka musiała działać na własną rękę. Co oczywiście nie mogło się skończyć dobrze! Haha! Kocham to. Uczestnicy dobrali się w pary. Musieli uciekać przed mumią, która jak mówiłem chciała sobie zrobić z nich obiad. Ostatecznie najsłabsza okazała się Lindsay, która została zwabiona na pantofelek na sznurku. Ta dziewczyna mnie dołuje czasami, a najlepsi byli Harold, LeShawna, Aaron i Sonny. Cała czwórka zdobyła pierwszą klasę, a resztę mogliśmy zobaczyć na ceremonii. Ostatecznie głosy powędrowały tylko do Beth, Aminet i Lindsay, ale to Lindsay dostała rekordową ilość głosów i to właśnie ona zakończyła walkę na dziesiątym miejscu. Została ich dziewiątka. 3 eklerki. 3 Pasażerki i 3 nowe Podróżniczki. A kto tym razem się pożegna z programem? Kogo jeszcze zobaczymy w podsumowaniu? Oglądajcie by się tego przekonać Amerykę Totalnej Porażki!!! Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza Klasa 120px Aaron i Sonny kąpią się razem w jacuzzi Aaron: Życie jest jednak piękne! Nawet jeżeli musisz widywać Chrisa! Sonny: Co nie? Do czegoś takiego można by się nawet przyzwyczaić. Aaron: Wiesz, że masz nawet rację. (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: Dobra. To jest mój pierwszy raz w Pierwszej Klasie. Co prawda podkradałem się już tutaj wcześniej, ale to nie jest co samo co wygrać i spędzać cały swój czas między zadaniami. (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Cieszę się, że nie musieliśmy walczyć z Haroldem i LeShawną. Jednak to miło mieć jakiś sprzymierzeńców. Nie wiem, czy na dłuższą metę można im ufać, ale na razie. Czemu by nie... Pożyje się i się zobaczy... tymczasem Harold i LeShawna siedzą przy barku LeShawna: Oto moja propozycja. Musimy zawrzeć sojusz jeszcze z kimś silnym. Harold: Kogo masz na myśli. LeShawna: Wiesz. Dobrze, jakby to była Aminet, ale po tym jak prawie czas na nią głosuje, na pewno się nie zgodzi... Harold: No co ty. LeShawna: Mój plan jest taki. Zrazić Venus do Aminet i przeciągnąć Venus na naszą stronę. Aminet nie może żyć sama, a Venus nie ma tutaj wrogów, więc nikt na nią nie będzie głosować. Harold: W sumie to dobre, a co z DJ'em? LeShawna: Trzymajmy go blisko siebie. Harold: Może na nas nie zagłosuje... LeShawna: Może... (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Nie jestem wredną osobą. Nie lubie spiskować, ale proszę was! Walczymy o milion dolarów! A jest 9 potencjalnych zwycięzców na mojej drodze... Harold: To co? Może by nie mówić o tym Aaronowi i Sonny. LeShawna: Co ty? przychodzą do nich Aaron i Sonny Aaron: Hej! O czym rozmawiacie? Harold: A o pogodzie i to innych bzdetach... (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Lubie ich. Niestety też nie zdziwie się jak nas wyeliminują. Niestety tu chyba nie ma przyjaźni. Są tylko sojusze! LeShawna: Jak wam tutaj? Aaron: Świetnie! Dużo lepsze niż te ławki w ostatniej klasie! Harold: Na pewno. Te krzesła są podgrzewane! Aaron siada na podgrzewanym krzesie Aaron: Dar prosto z nieba! Sonny zaczyna się śmiać pod nosem, a potem szepcze pod nosem Sonny: Jest taki słodziutki i głupiutki! samolot wpada w turbulencje i Sonny wpada na kolana Aarona Sonny: P..przeprszam! Aaron: Nic się nie stało.... Ostatnia Klasa 120px Aminet siedzi razem z Venus i Beth zła Aminet: Nie wierzę! LeShawna znowu na mnie głosowała... Venus: Wiesz. Pewnie uważa cię, za wymagającego gracza. Beth: Ale kto na mnie głosował... przecież ja nie mam wrogów! Aminet: Też mi się tak zdawało! Beth: Nie no. Ty masz ich mnóstwo! (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Dlaczego wszyscy myślą, że ja mam na pęczki wrogów. Przecież to nieprawda. Mam dużo przyjaciół, no na przykład Venus i ..., a nie ona mnie już nie lubi. Znam jeszcze, ale nie. Ona też mnie nie znosi. On natomiast uciekł przez okno jak mnie zobaczył... Venus: Nie martw się. Jak wygrasz zadanie nie będziesz musiała się niczym martwić. Beth: Venus ma rację. Nie martw się. Aminiet: Nie! To LeShawna musi odpaść. Nie dam jej już tutaj żyć! Venus: Beth... lepiej się odsuńmy. Aminet wpada właśnie w szał. Beth i Venus chowają się za stołem po czym Aminet wyrywa ławkę, na której siedziała Beth: Jej! Ona ma tak często? Venus: Tak, raz na dzień. Gdy jest w gorszym nastroju tak z dwa, może trzy. Beth: Wow! Jak ty z nią wytrzymujesz? Venus: Normalnie. Tak robią przyjaciele. (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: To było takie piękne i szlachetne! Nie wierzę, ale Venus jest naprawdę wierną i oddaną przyjaciółką. Aminet! Lepiej jej nie zrań! Potrzebujesz jej i dobrze o tym wiesz! chwilę później u Philipa i DJ'a Philip: Tak. Już idiotki nie ma! DJ: Racja. Przez nią o mało nie odpadłem! Philip: W sumie o dziwo nikt na ciebie nie głosował. DJ: Wiesz to mogło się zmienić... Philip: Co masz na myśli? DJ: Sonny co odcinek świerzbi palec by na ciebie zagłosować i jeżeli przegrasz kolejne zadanie na pewno to zrobi. Philip: Myślisz? DJ: Nie myślę! Ja to wiem. Philip: Słuchaj. Mam prośbę. Czy zagłosujesz na nią? DJ: W sumie mógłbym. Chyba, że ktoś inny mi się narazi. (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: DJ ma dużo racji w tym co mówi. Może nawet we wszystkim. Moim zadaniem jest wywalić Sonny. Szkoda tylko, że celem Sonny jest wywalenie mnie. przychodzi Chris w szkockiej spódnicy Aminet: Nie było męskiego modelu? wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać, a Chris robi się cały czerwony Chris: Cicho! I wszyscy już do luku bagażowego! Luk Bagażowy 120px wszyscy przyszli do luku bagażowego Philip: I co. Mamy tutaj tak stać i się kurzyć? Aaron: Wiesz... na to wygląda... po tych słowach zapadnia w podłodze otwiera się i wszyscy spadają LeShawna: Nie no. Znowu?! Ty chcesz nas wykończyć? Chris: Nie dostałem zgody na lądowanie, a potwór już na was czeka. Zadanie jest proste! Złapać i nie zostać złapanym przez potwora z Loch Ness! Harold: To przecież tylko legenda! Chris: Już wkrótce się przekonasz! Chris złowieszczo się śmieje Szkocja, Jezioro Loch Ness 120px wszyscy spadają do jeziora Beth: Czy my żyjemy? Venus: Nie zauważyliście, że ostatnio dużo rzeczy chcę nas zabić? Goryle, Mumia, a teraz potwór z Loch Ness. Aaron: Jeżeli tak ma wyglądać gra tutaj to ja szczerze dziękuje! Sonny: A..a...aaron! Uciekaj! wszyscy płyną w przeciwnym kierunku Aaron: Co się dzieje? Sonny: Płyń w naszą stronę! Szybko! po słowach Sonny, Aaron zostaje zjedzony przez potwora z Loch Ness Sonny: Aaron! Beth: Nie ma czasu! Musimy uciekać! Sonny płacząc odpływa Venus: To jednak jest prawdziwe? Harold: Na to wygląda! LeShawna: Płyńmy w stronę lądu! Tam nas nie dopadnie. wszyscy płyną w stronę lądu DJ: Ciekawe co się stało z Aaronem! Philip: Pewnie nie żyje! I dobrze. Została nas ósemka! LeShawna: Już widać brzeg. Harold: Szybko! Szkocja, Plaża nad Jeziorem 120px wszyscy zmęczeni wychodzą na brzeg LeShawna: Wszyscy żyją? Beth: Chyba tak, a najlepsze jest to, że żadna bestia już... Beth zostaje zjedzona przez potwora Venus: Beth nie! Aminet: Czekaj! To on umie chodzić po lądzie. Philip: Serio?! Serio! Serio chcecie nas zabić! Harold: Nie ma co się wściekać. Trzeba uciekać. LeShawna: Ja myślę, że powinniśmy się bronić. Harold: Nic nam to nie da, jeżeli potwór nas zje! LeShawna: I tak cię złapie. Nie ukryjesz cię nigdzie. Harold: Chyba nie, ale trzeba próbować. LeShawna: W sumie ostatnio nam się udało. (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Nie to, że nie ufam Haroldowi, ale nie mogę dać się zjeść. Jesteśmy naprawdę bliscy wygranej, a pomysły Harolda czasem nie wypalają. Sonny: No rzesz! Trzeba uciekać do lasu! Za mną! Sonny, Harold, Venus, Aminet, Philip i DJ uciekają do lasu, LeShawna została sama LeShawna: Świetnie! Zostałam sama! Teraz na pewno mnie zje! Nie ma opcji by było inaczej. Co nie potworze? potwór potakuje jej, po czym ją zjada Szkocja, Las 120px Philip staję i łapie kij Venus: Philip... co się dzieje? Philip: Nie uda ci się... Sonny: Daj ja z nim pogadam... Philip: Nie uda ci się Sonny... Sonny: No mów, co mi się nie uda... Philip: Nie wyrzucisz mnie Sonny! Philip wpada w szał i zaczyna machać kijem we wszystkie strony (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Świetnie. Jakby tego było bało, to jeszcze Philip musiał zwariować! W bardzo odpowiednim momencie! Uciekamy przed potworem, a on musiał zwariować. To naszej szóstce w żaden sposób nie pomoże! Sonny: Phil! Weź się uspokój! Philip: Dopiero wtedy, kiedy będę bezpieczny! Aminet obezwładnia Philipa Philip: Zostaw mnie świrusko! Aminet: Weź się opanuj! Wszyscy chcemy wygrać, więc nam tutaj nie histeryzuj jak mała dziewczynka! Zrozumiano? Harold: Aminet... Philip: No dobra, już jestem spokojny! Widzisz? Harold: Aminet... Aminet: I widzisz! Nie było tak źle! Venus, Harold i Sonny: AMINET!!! Aminet: Czego chcecie? Venus: Potwór porwał DJ'a. Aminet: Co?! Dostał się tutaj? Harold: Tak. Została nas tylko 5. (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Oczywiście, że nie zwariowałem, po prostu chciałem by potwór wykonał ruch i pozbył się kogoś. Jakież moje nieszczęście, że to nie była Sonny. Jednak ten potwór jest do bani... Harold: Gdzie mamy się ukryć?! Aminet: Chyba LeShawna miała rację. Musieliśmy go powalić, gdy było nas więcej. Teraz mamy marne szanse. Venus: Jak to?! Aminet: Niestety, ale musimy się bronić na razie, a ten kto najdłużej przeżyje zostanie zwycięzcą... Sonny: Co?! To jakiś chory żart! Dlaczego niby ktoś wymyśla takie zadania?! (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Nie no. Jestem dumna z Aminet! Jest urodzonym przywódcą i do tego ona ma to coś, że ludzie słuchają się jej! Wierzę w nią! Venus: Co radzisz? Aminet: Działajmy! Sonny: Wow, a dokładniej? (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Powiedziała działajmy, ale co nam to da? Tylko szybciej nas zje. Nie wierze, ale serio chyba musimy go zaatakować... Harold: Potwór! potwór zapędza wszystkich do jeziora Szkocja, Jezioro Loch Ness (znowu?) 120px wszyscy są na samym środku jeziora Harold: I co robimy? Aminet: Nie ma odwrotu trzeba go zaatakować. Venus: Może najpierw powstrzymamy Philipa przed oddaniem Sonn potworowi... powiedziała to bez entuzjazmu tymczasem Sonny: Philip idioto! Co ty robisz?! Philip: Pozbywam się ciebie? Nie widać! Sonny: Co ci znowu strzeliło do tej durnej głowy idioto! Philip: Hej. Chcę to wygrać. Proszę, jakbyś mogła nie rzucaj się! Sonny zaczyna się wyrywać (Sonny jest związana apropo) Philip: Nie rzucaj się, bo wpadniesz do wody i zginiesz.. Sonny: W porównaniu ze zjedzeniem przez potwora to straszne. Philip: W sumie... Philip wrzuca Sonny do wody, po chwili zjada ją potwór z Loch Ness Aminet: Coś ty narobił?! Venus: Przez ciebie jest nas dużo mniej! Harold: Właśnie jak my go pokonamy w... potwór z Loch Ness zjada Harolda Venus: ...w trójkę. Aminet: Świetnie! Nie mógł zjeść Philipa?! Philip: Hej! Ja tutaj jestem! (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Philip tym razem przesadził! Rozumiem małą zemstę, ale przez niego została nas tylko 3! Trójka?! Nie no. Teraz to nas na pewno zje i zabiję, ale niech ię trzyma z daleka od Venus, bo go zabiję! (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Chyba wszyscy wiemy co trzeba zrobić, żeby Aminet pokonała tego Potwora z Loch Ness. Potwór musi zjeść mnie. Nie chcę tego robić, ale też nie chcę wylecieć! Venus: Słuchajcie... Philip: Zamknij się! My tutaj rozmawiamy! Venus zaczęła płakać, a potem odpłynęła Aminet: Venus! Co robisz? Venus: Poświęcę się, a ty mnie uratujesz! Aminet: Venus! Nie rób tego! (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Tak jak myślałem. Venus też ma coś z głową... Venus: Muszę to zrobić! Wygraj to zadanie dla nas! Aminet: Nie! Venus! Venus: Papa! Pamiętaj! Masz to wygrać. Venus zostaje zjedzona przez potwora Aminet: Ty... oczy Aminet stają się krwisto czerwone Aminet: Ty gnoju! Aminet wyskakuje z wody i zaczyna rzucać 15 metrowym potworem w powietrzu (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: rada na przyszłość. Nie wkurzać pod żadnym pozorem Aminet... Aminet: Oddaj moich przyjaciół! Słyszysz? Oddaj moich przyjaciół! Aminet odrywa potworowi głowę, a on spada w miejscu gdzie był Philip Philip: Aaa! Aminet wchodzi do zgliszczach po potworze Szkocja, Mechaniczny Potwór z Loch Ness 120px Courtney wstaje w szoku Courtney: Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? Aminet przyparła do ściany Courtney Aminet: Gdzie jest reszta! Mów mi? Courtney: Na dole! Aminet: Żyją? Courtney: No oczywiście, że tak idiotko! Po co Chris miałby zabijać swoją obsade show! przychodzi do nich Chris Chris: Gratuluje ci Aminet! Aminet: Czego?! Chris: Wygrałaś zadanie! A w dodatku będziesz mogła spać w pierwszej klasie z dwoma dowolnymi osobami, które wybierzesz! Aminet skaczę ze szczęścia jak dziewczyna Aminet: Tak! To ja wybieram Venus i Beth! Chris: Dobrze, ale zmasakrowałaś mi potwora i Courtney. O to drugie się nie martwie! Aminet: Właśnie! Gdzie jest Venus i reszta? Chris: Bezpieczni w samolocie. Pierwsza Klasa, przed Ceremonią 120px Aminet: Wiecie? Ja głosuje dzisiaj na Philipa. Venus: Ja też. Jak on mógł zrobić coś takiego Sonny! Aminet: A ty na kogo głosujesz Beth? Beth: Wiecie... sama jeszcze tego nie wiem. Aminet: Ale decyduj się! Wkrótce ceremonia. Beth: Dobrze. Ostatnia Klasa, przed Ceremonią 120px Philip: Głosuje na Sonny. Nie wiem jak ty. DJ: Też na nią głosuję. Nie zareagowała, jak zjadał mnie potwór. Philip: Sądzę, że dzisiaj wszystko rozegra się między mną, a Sonny. DJ: No co ty... powiedział to ostatnie zdanie sarkastycznie Ceremonia 120px Chris wchodzi z tacą pełną paszportów Chris: I tak zakończyło się kolejne zadanie w programie. Chyba nie muszę mówić, kto dzisiaj nawalił. Philip: Oj przestań już! Nie widzisz, że mam gips na ręce? Aminet: Po tym co zrobiłeś Sonny nie powinno cię w ogóle być na tym świecie! Sonny: Dzięki! Przynajmniej niektórzy czują to samo co ja! Chris: A więc bez zbędnych ceregieli. Aminet! Proszę twój paszport! rzuca Aminet paszport Aminet: Tak! Dziękuje wam! Chris: Kolejne trzy paszporty są dla Harolda, Venus i Aarona'' rzuca wywołanej trójce paszporty Aaron: Nie wierzę! Zostaje! Harold: Ja też! Rządzę! Venus: Juhu... Venus znowu powiedziała to bez entuzjazmu Chris: Zostały mi na tacy tylko 4 paszporty. Kolejny paszport jest dla ... LeShawny! LeShawana: Uff... rzuca jej paszport Chris: Kto zasługuje jeszcze na paszport? Sonny? Philip? DJ? Beth? Beth: Znowu tak daleko w klasyfikacji? DJ: Co nie? Chris: I tak dostaniecie paszporty kochani! rzuca Beth i DJ'owi paszporty DJ: Serio? Beth: Jupi! Nie jestem zagrożona! Chris: Gratuluję! I została nam ponownie dwójka zagrożonych. Wrogowie. Teraz zobaczymy kto z nich wygra! dramatyczna muzyka wszyscy trzymają kciuki w napięciu Chris: Ostatni paszport jest dla... Sonny! Sonny: Serio? Uff! Odetchnęłam z ulgą! rzuca Sonny ostatni paszport Philip: Nie no. Wy sobie ze mnie jaja robicie prawda? Ta ceremonia to podpucha i nie ma eliminacji? Haha! To dobre. Chris: Sorry stary, ale odpadłeś! Philip: Nie! Philip się nie podda! Nie odejdę z tond! Chris: No dobrze... Philip: Tak! Chris: ... więc muszę użyć ochroniarzy! Philip: Jakich ochroniarzy? za Philipem stoi tuzin ochroniarzy, którzy wyrzucają go z samolotu bez spadochronu Philip: Jeszcze się zemszczę Sonny... ochroniarze zamykają właz i znikają w cieniu Chris: I w taki nieco dramatyczny sposób z programu wyleciał Philip. Na reszcie. Te kłótnie między nim, a Sonny zaczynały mnie wkurzać. Jak poradzi sobie finałowa ósemka? Co spotka ich następnym razem? By się tego przekonać oglądajcie Around The World!!! Ekskluzywny Klip Philip spada bez spadochronu Philip: Jak oni mogli to zrobić?! Ja ich pozwę za to! Jeszcze za to bekną w sądzie! Nie. Ja się tak łatwo nie poddam! Jeszcze wkrótce usłyszycie o Philu! zaczął diabolicznie się śmiać Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World